lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.23 Exodus: Deel 1 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK of tickets on a hotel nightstand. Walt throws open the curtains to reveal a view of the Sydney Harbor Bridge and skyline at night. He turns on the TV to watch Power Rangers with the volume way up which wakes Michael. MICHAEL: What are you doing? WALT: Watching TV. looks at the clock which says 5:23 MICHAEL: Oh, man, do you see what time it is? Go back to sleep, Walt. WALT: I always watch this show. MICHAEL: Okay, then, can you at least turn it down a little. turns it up. MICHAEL: I said turn it down, Walt. WALT: Brian lets me watch it as loud as I want. MICHAEL: I'm not Brian. grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Walt gets Vincent and starts to walk out. WALT: Let's go, Vincent. MICHAEL: Hey, where do you think you're going? follows Walt and Vincent into the hotel hallway Hey, Walt. WALT yelling: Get away from me! Leave me alone! MICHAEL: Don't even - don't you think about it. WALT: I said get away from me! MICHAEL: Don't you walk away from me. tries to get in the elevator. Michael grabs him and pulls him back to the room. MICHAEL: Look, I don't think so. Come on. WALT: Get off of me. MICHAEL: I don't like this either, but you're getting on that plane. WALT: No, I'm not. man opens a hotel door to see what the commotion is. HOTEL MAN: What's going on? MICHAEL: It's okay, I'm his father. WALT: No, you're not. You're not my father. You're not my father. at the beach. Michael and Walt are sleeping. Walt wakes up and goes over to a tree to pee. He sees Danielle approaching camp and follows her. She sees him and he runs. WALT: Dad! Dad wake up! MICHAEL: What? What? WALT: Somebody's here. continues moving into the beach camp, as people are waking up in alarm. MICHAEL: Hey, hey, hey, stop, slow, slow down. Stay right there. Sawyer Who is that? SAWYER: She's got to be the French chick. SAYID: Calm down everyone. It's alright. baby cries. Danielle and Claire share a long look. SAYID: Danielle? Danielle? What are you doing here? DANIELLE: The others are coming. COMMERCIAL BREAK DANIELLE: Our ship went aground on this island 16 years ago. There were 6 of us -- my team, 6. At that time I was already 7 months pregnant. I delivered the infant myself. The baby and I were together for only 1 week when I saw black smoke -- a pillar of black smoke 5 kilometers inland. That night they came -- they came and took her -- Alex. They took my baby. And now, they're coming again. They're coming for all of you. JACK: Who's coming? DANIELLE: The others. You have only 3 choices -- run, hide, or die. see Jack and Locke walking on the beach. JACK: This is a woman who blew up her own shelter. Now she's talking about seeing black smoke and hearing whispers. I mean, she's not playing with a full deck. LOCKE: That doesn't mean that what she's saying isn't true. JACK: Well, if you want to focus on the "what if," be my guest, but I've got to stick with what's tangible. And right now, that's the launching of the raft. arrive at the raft and Jack addresses Michael. JACK: How's it going? MICHAEL: I wanted to get off today, but realistically, man, after we get the rudder done we've still got to lay the rails to get it down to the water. JACK: Well, wouldn't it save time if we were laying the rails while you were finishing the rudder? MICHAEL: Manpower shortage. JACK: What do you need to lay the rails and move the boat? MICHAEL: To get it all done today? Pretty much everybody. JACK: Alright, give me 20 minutes. of Locke watching Jack as he walks off. see Jack with a group of 4 male redshirts. JACK: Grab as many palm tree logs as you can find, the longer the better. Take them over to the raft area and Michael will know what to do with them. see a group of people working on the raft. MICHAEL: You need to get them in there tight. You need leverage to get them on the rails. Good, that's good. Okay, that's good man. Just get it under there, okay? Okay. Locke You alright? LOCKE: Yep. MICHAEL: Listen, on my count - I'll do 1-2-3 -- lift and then push, okay? Got it? Okay, c'mon. Once we get it down to the water line, we'll drop it and load it up. Alright. Ready. 1-2-3. Lift. start moving the raft forward. MICHAEL: Push. Push, c'mon guys, push. Use the levers, use the levers. Good, good. 1-2-3, lift. raft picks up momentum and starts moving on it's own. It "crashes" and Sawyer backs away. The mast breaks off. MICHAEL: I can't believe this Sawyer a dirty look. Can't believe it. SAWYER: What are you looking at me for? It's not my fault. MICHAEL: You missed a lever. SAWYER: Because you couldn't keep the raft going straight. WALT: Dad! Look. looks inland to see a pillar of black smoke on the horizon. see Jack, Locke, Sayid, and Hurley gathered around Danielle who's preparing her rifle. JACK: How many of them are there? DANIELLE: I told you all I know. SAYID: There has to be more you tell us. How did you know? DANIELLE: You have a bigger problem. I can vanish into the jungle, but I'm just one person. You have 40 people. Where will you hide them? see Danielle, Jack, Hurley, Locke and Sayid at the hatch. HURLEY: Dude. Whoa. DANIELLE: What is this? JACK: We were hoping you could tell us. HURLEY: Uh, question -- how do we know we can all, like, fit in there? LOCKE: No handle on the outside, means there must be another way in -- another entrance means space. SAYID: This is a mistake. We don't know anything about these others. We're reacting with no information, no intelligence. This hatch might even be theirs. Black smoke on the horizon doesn't mean they're... DANIELLE: It means they're coming. JACK: Yeah, we got that. LOCKE: You booby-trapped your shelter with explosives. You have any more? DANIELLE: Dynamite, by the Black Rock, in the dark territory. HURLEY: Well, that's 3 reasons to go right there. DANIELLE: If we're to make it back by sunset we have to leave within the hour. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Jack at an airport bar. A woman, Ana-Lucia, enters and sits near him. ANA: Tequila and tonic with wedge of lemon. Jack Why were you yelling -- the girl, the check-in counter? You were yelling at her. JACK: I'm sorry, do I know you? ANA: I'm on your flight. LA? So your dad died, huh? JACK: I thought you didn't hear what I was yelling about. ANA: I was being polite. JACK: Yeah. My dad died. ANA: How? JACK: Heart attack. ANA: Not a drinker, huh? JACK: No, not really. ANA: No ring because you're single or because you don't like wearing one? JACK: You asking me if I'm married? ANA: Are you married? JACK: No. No, not any more. bartender Can we get another tequila and tonic, please? ANA: I didn't think you were listening. JACK: So, what's your name? ANA: Ana-Lucia. JACK: So, tell me, Ana-Lucia, what are you doing drinking tequila and tonics at ten to noon? ANA: I hate flying. And they stuck me all the way in the back of the plane where the wheels come down right under your damn feet. So where are you sitting? JACK his ticket: 23B. ANA: 42F. Wanna trade? cell phone rings Hey, yeah. I'm in Sydney. Hold on. Jack Sorry... JACK: Jack. ANA: Jack, I've got to talk. We'll have the next drink on the plane, okay? JACK: 42F. ANA: 42F, right. And Jack, the worst part's over. see Jack at the beach with the redshirts and regulars. JACK: Look, I know you're all scared. And I know everybody has a lot of questions. All I can tell you right now is that we do have a plan. We've got to go into the jungle to get some supplies. We'll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, do everything you can to help Michael get that raft in the water. And after that, go to the caves. We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise. ARZT: Hey, nice speech, plan's a little flawed, but hey, nobody's perfect. JACK: What plan? ARZT: Yeah, your plan. You're going to go into the jungle and get some dynamite and blow open a hatch and then you're going to hide everyone inside. You want to keep a secret don't tell the fat guy. JACK: What do want Arzt? ARZT: God knows how long that dynamite has been out there. And from what I can tell Madam Nutso doesn't seem too concerned with how to handle it. So, unless you want to blow up, I'm coming with you. JACK: Okay. Grab some water bottles; we're leaving in half an hour. see Michael and others working on the raft. MICHAEL: We can salvage the cable but we need new bamboo for the mast. JIN at the rails under the raft: in Korean. MICHAEL: We need to fix the rudder before we even start to think about that. JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL: Let's get this done first. SAWYER: Need some help? and Jin ignore him and walk by Hey, it wasn't my fault. So put me to work. MICHAEL: No offense, we just work faster this way, okay. JIN: in Korean MICHAEL Jin: Alright, alright. What do you think I'm doing over here? FLASHBACK see Sawyer in a police station in Australia. CALDERWOOD: You remember me? 3 nights ago? You were hauled in here thrashing and fighting. As you were being escorted by you kicked my desk. And you broke my mug. SAWYER: Nice kids. CALDERWOOD: Sadly for you, breaking my mug was not the most significant mistake you made that evening. SAWYER: C'mon, Doctor, I got into a bar fight. Isn't that a badge of honor in this country? CALDERWOOD: Do you know who you head-butted in that bar? You head-butted the Honorable Warren Truss, Minister of Agriculture, Fisheries, and Forestry. One of the most important... SAWYER: He head-butted me. CALDERWOOD: We have witnesses he did no such thing. SAWYER: Of course. CALDERWOOD: You think this is funny, James? opens a file folder James Ford, assault, wire fraud, identity theft, bank fraud, telemarketing fraud... SAWYER: This going some place? CALDERWOOD: You're a blight, a stain, a scavenger. You're a conman who prays on the weak and the needy. Tell me something, James, how do you live with yourself? SAWYER: I do just fine. CALDERWOOD: Do you? You're not even worth what it would cost us to incarcerate you which is why you're being deported. Your plane leaves this afternoon. And, James, make out what he says setting foot in Australia again. SAWYER: Don't you worry, I ain't ever coming back here. CALDERWOOD: Best not, mate. see Sawyer chopping down a bamboo pole. Jack enters. JACK: Lumberjack. SAWYER: Excuse me? JACK: I never asked you what you did back in the real world, so I'm taking a wild guess -- lumberjack. SAWYER: Something I can help you with, Doc, because I've got work to do. JACK Sawyer a gun: I've got something for you. You're the only one on the raft who knows how to use one. SAWYER: What do I need a gun for? JACK: Just in case. SAWYER: You think we're going to run out of food or water? Am I supposed to put the kid out of his misery? JACK: Just in case. SAWYER: What are you doing with the rest of them? JACK: I'm giving them to Sayid. SAWYER: Going into the jungle after the boom sticks, huh? JACK: Yeah. SAWYER: By the time you get back we'll be in the water. Guess this is pretty much goodbye, then. JACK: Yeah, I guess it is. Good luck, Sawyer. SAWYER after Jack as he walks away: Jack. About a week before we all got on the plane I got to talking to this man in a bar in Sydney. He was American, too. A doctor. I've been on some benders in my time, but this guy -- he was going for an all time record. It turns out this guy has a son -- his son's a doctor, too. They had some kind of big time falling out. The guy knew it was his fault even though his son was back in the States thinking the same damn thing. See, kids are like dogs, you knock them around enough they'll think they did something to deserve it. Anyway, there's a pay phone in this bar. And this guy, Christian, tells me he wishes he had the stones to pick up the phone, call his kid, tell him he's sorry, that he's a better doctor than he'll ever be -- he's proud, and he loves him. I had to take off, but something tells me he never got around to making that call. Small world, huh? JACK: Yeah. SAWYER: Good luck, Jack. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Kate and the Marshal at an airport official's office AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL the case: You going to be armed? MARSHAL: Yes, sir, ankle holster. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: You have to stow this in the crew luggage compartment in the front. MARSHAL: No problemo. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL: Why do you need 5 guns? MARSHAL: Gee, you want to tell him, Kate? Why do I need 5 guns? Official She's shy. AUSTRALIAN OFFICIAL the toy plane out of the case: What's this, then? MARSHAL: That's a good story, you want to tell it, huh Kate? grabs the plane This belonged to her childhood sweetheart who she got killed a couple of years ago when she was on the run. Poor guy -- a wife, a 2 year old kid. What was his name? Hmm? Well, somewhere along the way during the 3 years I was chasing her, she's starts calling me, at my house, and whining on about her mitigating circumstances. But what she's really doing is taunting me. So, I tell her that I've got whats-him-name's little toy airplane in a safe deposit box in New Mexico. So, she somehow figures out which bank, which safe deposit box. She seduces some idiot to rob the damn bank, and then she puts a bullet in her new friend because she's done using him. But she leaves all the money. She just takes the plane because that's the one thing in the whole world that Kate does care about. She has no attachments, and I think she's telling herself she needs it to atone for killing her boyfriend, whats-his-name. God, Kate, c'mon what was his name? jumps up and pins the Marshal to the wall. KATE: Tom, you son-of-a-bitch. Marshal elbows her in the face and she falls to the ground. MARSHAL: That is why I need 5 guns. see Kate on the beach approaching Jack. KATE: So, you're heading out? JACK: Yeah. KATE: I was thinking that I might go with you -- for old time's sake? I want to help. JACK: You won't be here for the raft launching. KATE: Yeah, well, I'm not very good at goodbyes. JACK: Grab your stuff. of the black smoke. Charlie, near the raft, is collecting messages to put in a bottle. CHARLIE a Redshirt who puts a message in the bottle: Thanks, man, I'll keep it safe. Hey, Locke, do you have a message? It's going on the raft. You know: Dear mom, Everything's fine. I'm on the island, unless, of course, the black smoke people turn up. Love, your name here. For when they get rescued -- they can contact your family. LOCKE: Message in a bottle. That's sweet. pats Charlie's shoulder and walks away. CHARLIE Hurley: You ready? HURLEY: Here you go. Don't look at it. looks at it Dude! Do not look at it. CHARLIE: Arzt, do you want paper? ARZT: I gave at the office. CHARLIE: Okay. enters. Michael runs into Hurley as he's leaving the scene. MICHAEL: Careful. HURLEY: Good luck, dude. Walt in the background Keep dry, kiddo. WALT: I will. MICHAEL Jack: Hey, good luck. JACK Michael: Same to you. MICHAEL: See you soon. JACK: Yes, you will. Walt Hey, guy, look after your dad, okay. WALT: I will. JACK: Alright. Jin Jin. shake hands Good luck. JIN: in Korean. see Kate looking around for Sawyer. KATE Charlie: Hey, have you seen Sawyer? CHARLIE: No. JACK: Alright, let's go. CHARLIE Kate: Take care, okay. see the dynamite expedition leaves the beach and walk in a rocky-shore area. They stop to rest for a moment. Danielle takes her sweater off which reveals scratches on her arm. LOCKE: Where'd you get the scratches? DANIELLE: A bush. LOCKE: Mean bush. DANIELLE: We've got to keep moving. start walking again. HURLEY: Let me ask you something, Arnzt. ARZT: Arzt. HURLEY: Arnzt. ARZT: No, not Arnzt, Arzt. A-R-Z-T, Arzt. HURLEY: Sorry, man, the name's hard to pronounce. ARZT: Yeah, well, I know a bunch of 9th graders who pronounce it just fine. HURLEY: How about I just call you by your first name? ARZT: How about you don't. HURLEY: Why not? I remember it from the plane's manifest. I think Leslie's a bitchin' name. ARZT: Arnzt is fine. come to a piece of black fabric hanging from a branch. DANIELLE: Le Territoire Fonce. JACK: The Dark Territory. DANIELLE: The Black Rock is not far. This is where it all began -- where my team got infected -- where Montan lost his arm. We must move quickly. ARZT: You know what? I'm going back. JACK: Hey, I thought you wanted to help. ARZT: Yeah, I wanted to help -- that was before Montan lost his fricking arm. JACK: Well, what about the dynamite? ARZT: Be very careful with it. see Michael and Jin at the raft. MICHAEL: No, no, no. This one goes there. That one goes there. JIN: Okay, okay. SAWYER with his bamboo pole: Hey, Chief! Cut and measured to length -- perfect mast. MICHAEL: Thanks. SAWYER: Well, alright. Now, are we going to get off this rock or stand around talking about it? dynamite expedition is in the jungle in the rain, now. They hear a strange sound. KATE: Did you hear that? comes running toward them. We hear the sound of the monster shortly after. ARZT: Run! COMMERCIAL BREAK see Arzt running. Kate, Jack, and Danielle run. Locke stops Hurley. ARZT: Run! HURLEY: What are you... LOCKE: Just be still. hear the sounds of the monster and see Arzt running around. Danielle runs into a bamboo stand. DANIELLE to Kate and Jack: Here, in here. HURLEY: Dude, we've got to book. LOCKE: Wait. It's headed the other way. rain stops. DANIELLE: We're safe now. KATE: What was that thing? DANIELLE: It's a security system. JACK: Security system? What does that mean? DANIELLE: It's purpose it that of any security systems -- to protect something. KATE: Protect what? DANIELLE: The island. and Locke meet up with Danielle, Jack and Kate. HURLEY: Uh, where's Arnzt? ARZT entering: It's Arzt, you idiot. HURLEY: Dude, I thought you were dead. ARZT: Can we just, please, go get the dynamite, please? see Shannon at the beach folding Boone's clothes. Walt enters. WALT: Why are you folding the clothes? SHANNON: Because I'm anal. Is there something you want? WALT: I think you should take Vincent. SHANNON: Are you serious? WALT: He'll take care of you. SHANNON: What makes you think I need a dog to take care of me? WALT: Vincent took care of me when my mom died and nobody would talk to me. They pretended like nothing happened. So I had to talk to Vincent. He's a good listener. You could talk to him about Boone if you want. SHANNON: Alright, but only until you get us rescued, okay. see Shannon doing word search puzzles at the airport. AIRPORT ANNOUNCEMENT background: Flight 338 to Fiji will be delayed. Please check the board for flight details. comes partially into frame and sets his bag down by Shannon. SAYID: Excuse me, would you mind watching my bag for a moment? I'll be right back. SHANNON: Sure, whatever. SAYID: Thank you. BOONE entering: I couldn't get us into first class. SHANNON: Why not? BOONE: Um, maybe you shouldn't have yelled at the gate agent. SHANNON: What? You're on his side, now? BOONE: One day you're going to appreciate everything I do for you. SHANNON: Yeah, I can't wait for that day. see Shannon and Boone on an escalator. SHANNON: You can try again with the gate agent. BOONE: Would you let it go? SHANNON: Excuse me for not being pathetic enough to not want to sit next to some crying baby for the next 15 hours. BOONE: Oh god, you can be a bitch. SHANNON: Oh, you want to play? I will get you thrown off this flight. BOONE: Yeah, how are you going to do that? SHANNON: I can do whatever I want. I could tell them... BOONE: Tell them what? Who's going to believe you? You're not even capable of... SHANNON: You have no idea what I'm capable of. approaches an airport cop. SHANNON: Excuse me, sir? AIRPORT COP: Yes, ma'am. SHANNON: Hi, um, some Arab guy just left his bags in the chairs downstairs and then just walked away. AIRPORT COP: Can you describe him, please? SHANNON: Um, Arab. He went towards the shops. Boone How's that? the raft. SAYID: I salvaged a few things for you from the Beechcraft. This is the plane's radar emitter. It needs to be mounted on the mast or the top of the cabin. SAWYER: I'll do it. SAYID: Michael, to conserve power, turn it on only once every hour or so. It will show you any ships within the horizon line, approximately 25 miles -- the same with the radio transmitter. hands Michael a flare gun This was in the plane's toolbox. There's only one flare. Choose wisely when you use it. see the dynamite expedition. LOCKE: Why are we stopping? DANIELLE: Because we're here. This is the Black Rock. shows an old ship. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Sun carrying a tray back to the table where Jin is waiting at the airport. JIN subtitled: Why did it take so long? SUN subtitled: I'm really hungry now. There were a lot of people in line. There really wasn't much to choose from, so I just got some simple things for us. puts a napkin on Jin's lap Here. GINA the next table: If you ever catch me doing anything like that for you, shoot me. JEFF: Don't knock it. Their divorce rate's 20 times lower than ours. overhears them, then knocks over a drink onto Jin. She tries to help and Jin apparently asks where the bathroom is. Sun points, and Jin exits. GINA: My god, it's Memoirs of a Geisha come to life. JEFF: Volume. GINA: Relax, they don't speak English. see Sun approach Jin at the raft. When Jin sees her he starts to walk away. SUN handing Jin some papers: This is for you. JIN the papers: Star. . . star board. SUN: Starboard. Subtitled: It's a list of simple English words spelled out phonetically -- I thought this would help you so I made it for you. JIN subtitled: I'm sorry. SUN subtitled: I am too. You don't have to go. JIN subtitled: No, don't you understand, Sun. I'm in this place because I'm being punished. I made you suffer. You don't deserve any of this. SUN: Jin... JIN subtitled: I have to go because I'm going to save you. Stay with Jack. He'll keep you safe. SUN subtitled: Who will keep you safe? hug and cry. SUN subtitled: I love you. JIN subtitled: I'm so sorry. SUN subtitled: It's okay. kiss. see Shannon give Charlie a message for the bottle. Everyone is gathering around to see off the raft. Hugs goodbye. Charlie gives the bottle to Sawyer. They push the raft out into the water. MICHAEL: Go, go, go. WALT: Bye Vincent, bye Vincent. raft sets sail. People wave and whoop. Vincent swims after Walt. WALT: Stay, Vincent. Go back, Vincent. Vincent, go back, go back. turns around and Shannon gets him. Sawyer hoists the sail. MICHAEL Walt: What'd I say? WALT: We did it! waving and whooping. Jin and Sun share a long goodbye look. Long shot of the boat moving out toward sea. of the pillar of black smoke. ---- Vervolg op 1.24 Exodus: Deel 2 Transcript Category: Transcripten